L'ultima recluta
Kimberley Joseph - Cindy Chandler Sheila Kelley - Zoe Dylan Minnette - David Shephard | costar=Christopher Amitrano - Burditt Steve Boatright - Mike Todd Coolidge - Paramedico #2 Mickey Graue - Zach Kiersten Havelock - Emma Teresa Huang - Chirurgo Yvonne Midkiff - Receptionist Kasim Saul - Guardia Skyler Stone - Paramedico }} è il tredicesimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 116esimo dell'intera serie. Quando Jack e Locke si riuniscono, le alleanze si dividono e si rompono. Trama Nei precedenti episodi di Lost * James Ford ferma la fuga di Kate. * Sayid trova Jin nel freezer. * Mikhail spara a Sun. * Una Sun sanguinante confessa a Jin di essere incinta. * Desmond investe John Locke con la sua auto. * Dr. Linus dice a Locke che stanno andando in ospedale. * Sayid vede che è Desmond il pacco di Charles Widmore. * Sayid porta l'Uomo in Nero ad un Desmond legato. * L'Uomo in nero getta Desmond nel pozzo. * L'Uomo in nero accoglie Hurley, Frank, Sun, e Jack al campo. Timeline parallela (2004) Locke Locke is rushed to the hospital after being hit by Desmond. In the ambulance the paramedic says to Ben that Locke is exhibiting no responses and no reflexes in his lower body. Ben informs the paramedic that he knows that Locke is a paraplegic but he barely knows him so doesn't know who his next of kin is. Locke is able to mumble that he was going to marry Helen Norwood and that his name is John. As they arrive at the hospital Sun is also arriving. She looks over as their gurneys pass and recognizes Locke. She is frightened and says to Jin in Korean, "It's him, it's him." Sawyer In the police station, James asks the uniform officer for a minute with Kate. He checks her file saying she does not strike him as a murderer. She says that is because she is not. James talks to Kate about the coincidence of them being on the same flight and a week later she smashes into his car. She exclaims that he is hitting on her. She asks why he didn't arrest her at LAX. She says that she thinks he didn't arrest her at the airport because he didn't want anyone to know he was in Australia and asks whether she should tell the Feds that. James considers what Kate said and say that he likes her. Miles calls James over about the multiple homicide at a restaurant of Keamy and three of his goons and that there was a witness who doesn't speak English. Miles shows James a surveillance camera record which shows the suspect. Sayid is the suspect seen leaving the scene. Claire Claire, still pregnant, arrives at a high rise to see the adoption agency on the 15th floor. As she signs in at the front desk, Desmond arrives and re-introduces himself. Claire tells him he was right; a scan has shown that her baby is a boy. Desmond suggests that adoption is a complex legal arrangement and that she should have legal representation. He offers to arrange it with his lawyer whom he is about to see. Claire is hesitant – especially about the expense – but Desmond convinces her to see the lawyer. At the law office, Desmond asks to see Miss Verdansky. Ilana Verdansky emerges, greeting Desmond warmly, and Desmond introduces her to Claire Littleton. Ilana asks Claire if she's from Australia and when Claire confirms that she is, explains that they have been looking for her. Sayid Sayid arrives at Nadia's and rushes to pack. He tells her he is leaving and will never be able to come back. The doorbell rings and when Miles identifies himself as being an LAPD officer and is let in, Sayid has gone. Sayid runs out the back door where Sawyer trips him and makes the arrest. Jack Jack and his son David Shephard arrive at the same office tower to hear Christian's will read. David says that he is sad for Jack. In the attorney's office Ilana Verdansky greets them saying that she has a surprise and asks whether they believe in fate. Claire is there, waiting. Jack asks how she knew his father. Claire says he was her father too. Jack is speechless. He receives a call from the hospital and apologises for having to reschedule. Jin and Sun At the hospital Sun awakes. Jin tells her she will be fine and so will her baby. He says that it is over and they will all be OK. Jack and David walk down a hospital corridor. Jack goes into surgery. He sees Locke's reflection in the surgery mirror and recognises him. Timeline originale (2007) reveals to Jack he was Christian.]] "Locke" says that he was hoping Jack would come and invites him to "catch up". Jack tells Hurley it was his idea and asks if it is OK that he goes to talk to "Locke". "Locke" sits on a log and Jack squats in front of him saying that Locke looked just like him. Jack says that what bothers him is that he has no idea what the hell "Locke" is. "Locke" says he chose Locke's body because John Locke was stupid enough to think he was on the island for a reason and he pursued that idea until it got him killed. "Locke" adds that he needed Locke's dead body to look like him, and explains that he also impersonated Jack's father Christian Shephard simply because the castaways needed to be shown where water was located. "Locke" adds he was only ever trying to help Jack to leave but that Jack was always trapped because Jacob had chosen him. Because Jacob was now dead he was no longer trapped and could fly away, but that it had to be "all of us." "Locke" adds that John Locke was not a believer but a sucker. and Claire reunite, as a brother and sister.]] On the way back to his camp "Locke" notices that Claire is following them. Jack and Claire greet each other, and "Locke" leaves them to catch up. Claire says that as she never had much in the way of family it means a lot to her that Jack is coming with them. ♪ Jack says that he has not decided yet but Claire says that that he has decided and that he did so the moment he let "Locke" talk to him and whether Jack likes it or not he is now with him. At the camp Sawyer is talking to Hurley. Sawyer says that they are going to use Widmore's sub to escape the island. Kate is explaining the plan to Sun nearby. Sawyer say that as Sayid is with the "dark side" he is not invited. Just as Sawyer is telling Hurley to keep the plan a secret Claire interrupts. demonstrates Locke what he is "up against."]] "Locke" comes to the center of the camp and says how nice it is to have everyone back together again. Kate joins Jack and Jack again says he is not sure whether to leave with "Locke". Zoe arrives to ask "Locke" to return what he had taken. "Locke" says he doesn't know what Zoe is talking about. Zoe uses a two way radio and confirms they have a fix on her position and asks that they show them what they are capable of. An artillery shell explodes nearby. Zoe gives "Locke" until nightfall to return what he took and leaves the radio for "Locke" to make arrangements. Zoe leaves. "Locke" smashes the radio with his completed wooden pole. "Locke" says "Here we go." shares his secret plan with Jack.]] "Locke" says to his camp that their hands have been forced by the Widmore group provoking a confrontation. He tells the camp to gather their things to go the Hydra Island and get on the plane. He gives Sawyer a rough map to get a boat and to bring it to collect them all and take them to Hydra Island. Sawyer asks Kate to come with him to get the boat. "Locke" calls Sayid over and takes him aside. Sawyer tells Jack that he isn't going to rendezvous with "Locke" but wants Jack and Sun and Hurley to meet them at an old dock where they will go to Hydra Island to meet Widmore with whom he has a deal. He explains that Claire is nuts and gave up her ticket when she tried to kill Kate. aims his gun at an unarmed Desmond.]] "Locke" asks Sayid to go to the well and kill Desmond. Sayid seems to hesitate but "Locke" asks him if he still wants what he asked for. Sayid then says that he does and heads to the well. At the well Desmond is sitting in a puddle of water at the bottom as Sayid points his gun. Desmond calmly asks what Locke offered Sayid. Sayid says Locke told him he could get the woman he loved back, even though she was dead. Desmond asks what Sayid will say to her when she asks what he had to do to be with her again. ♪ Sawyer and Kate arrive at the coast. Sawyer says it is a terrible idea to go back to get Locke and that instead they would meet with Jack. Hurley, Sun and Frank. Kate asks about Claire but Sawyer says that the Claire that Kate came for is gone and that she is dangerous. They swim out to the Elizabeth. gathers Sun, Frank and Hurley before escaping.]] "Locke" leads his 23 strong troupe toward the rendezvous point. Claire tells Jack that she trusts Locke because he is the only one who didn't abandon her. "Locke" drops back concerned that Sayid has not joined them. He asks Sun whether she has seen Sayid. She writes a note saying that he did this to her but "Locke" is annoyed and says he didn't do anything to her. He tells Cindy he is going to find Sayid and runs off. Jack takes the chance and gathers Hurley, Sun and Frank and they leave. Claire observes and follows them. "Locke" finds Sayid and wonders why he took so long. Sayid tells him he just killed an unarmed man and that he needed a moment. There is tension as he says that he killed Desmond and that Locke could go and check. Even as "Locke" leaves Sayid holds back a moment. calms a hostile Claire down.]] Jack's group runs to the coast and arrive at the dock where the Elizabeth is anchored. They join Kate and Sawyer and prepare to leave, but Claire emerges from the jungle with a rifle. Kate bravely talks to her about the fact that they are not going with John because it is not John. She asks Claire to join them and when Claire says that John made her a promise, Kate says that she is making the promise and that the only reason she came back to the Island was to reunite her with Aaron. Claire relents but adds that when he finds out that they have left "he's going to be mad." ♪ reclaims his position as a man of faith.]] They make their way to Hydra Island under power. Sawyer tells Frank that the plan is to get in cosy with Widmore and take the sub to go home. Frank likes the plan. Jack and Sawyer talk. Jack tells him that it doesn't feel right leaving the Island because last time when he left it was like a part of him was missing. He believes that they were brought here to do something, and if "that thing" wants them to leave he may be afraid of what happens if they stay. Sawyer tells Jack to get off the boat and not talk that "crazy talk." When Jack reaffirms that leaving is a mistake and that the Island is not done with them yet, Sawyer says he is done with the Island and that if Jack wants to take a leap of faith he should take it. Jack says that he was sorry he got Juliet killed and jumps into the water to swim back to the main island. Kate says they have to go back and get him but Sawyer says that they are done going back. ♪ and Sun reunite after 3 years apart.]] Sawyer's group arrives at the island, and Widmore's people confront them with guns but lower their arms when Zoe says that she knows Sawyer. Jin arrives and runs to embrace Sun, who regains her voice and says aloud that she loves him. Jin promises Sun that they will never be apart again. ♪ Zoe radios Widmore and as a result tells them all to put their hands up and kneel. Sawyer asks about his deal with Widmore but Zoe says the deal is off. Zoe checks that Widmore has a sightline on "Locke" and says to fire when ready. claims Jack is now with him. ]] Jack swims back to the beach where "Locke" and the remaining Others await on shore. "Locke" makes light of Jack's swim and confirms with Jack that Sawyer took his boat. Widmore fires the artillery which lands in their midst and throws Jack and some of the others through the air. "Locke" runs to Jack and carries him inland as another shell hits. "Locke" puts Jack down and says to him not to worry, because "you're with me now." Curiosità Generale * Jin e Sun si riuniscono, dopo non essere stati assieme al di fuori di flashback e di timeline parallela dall'esplosione del cargo in , per un totale di 29 episodi di separazione. * Jack opera qualcuno con la sacca durale danneggiata. Note di produzione *Nestor Carbonell (Richard) non appare in questo episodio. ** Michael Emerson (Ben), Ken Leung (Miles), e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) appaiono solo nella timeline parallela. * Josh Holloway (Sawyer) è diventato uno dei quattro membri del cast apparsi in almeno 100 episodi dopo Matthew Fox (Jack), Evangeline Lilly (Kate) e Jorge Garcia (Hurley). * La Elizabeth appare per la prima volta dopo l'episodio della terza stagione "La ballerina di vetro", dopo 64 episodi di assenza. * This is the first time since season 3, that Claire has received any sort of POV flashback, and the first time she has ever received one during multi-centric episodes. * Il trailer di quest'episodio ha come musica The Rowing Song, una canzone del film del 1971 Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory , adattata da "The Rowers", un poema del 1959 di Roald Dahl. Bloopers e errori di continuità Tematiche ricorrenti * Claire e Desmond prendono l'ascensore fino al piano 15simo piano. * Jack scopre di avere una sorella nella timeline parallela. * Jack fa uscire Hurley, Sun e Frank fuori dal gruppo, per seguire il piano di Sawyer. * Charles Widmore rinnega il suo patto con Sawyer. * Jin dice a Sun che il loro bambino sta bene, dopo che lei si risveglia dall'operazione. * Jin e Sun si riuniscono. * Ilana chiede a Jack e David, "Do you believe in fate?" - "Credete nel destino?", quando li conduce nella sala conferenze per incontrare Claire Littleton, la persona sconosciuta citata nel testamento di Christian. Analisi della storyline * Zoe warns the Man in Black to return what he took from them or else he would be attacked with missiles. Later missiles were fired at him * Sawyer, Sun, Kate, Frank, Jack and Claire commandeer the boat and sail to Hydra Island in order to join up with Widmore. Jack reconsiders and is forced to leave mid-voyage. Riferimenti culturali * Star Wars: Sawyer and Hurley discuss how Sayid has gone to the dark side, an argument Hurley tries to nullify by claiming someone can be brought back from the dark side, using Anakin Skywalker as an example. * Burt Reynolds: Sawyer compares Lapidus to "someone who came out of a Burt Reynolds movie." * Casablanca: Sawyer begins his conversation with the handcuffed Kate by paraphrasing one of the movie's best-known lines saying, "Of all of the automobiles in Los Angeles, you drive into mine." Tecniche letterarie * Claire pauses to tell Desmond that he correctly predicted her child is a boy. * Jack mentions that the island isn't done with them yet. * Sayid is tripped up by a simple garden hose extended across his path and easily apprehended. * Those who were with the Man in Black on the beach were bombed. * The paramedic suggests Locke's wheelchair probably saved his life. * Jack is saving Locke's life in the flash-sideways timeline, while in the original timeline, the fake Locke is saving Jack's life. * After three years Claire is convinced in less than a minute to leave Locke by her enemy. * Kate tells Sawyer "We have to go back for him". Riferimenti agli episodi * Jack tells The Man in Black about how he saw his father after he crashed on the Island. * The Man in Black mentions Jack was looking for water when he was chasing after his father. * Kate reminds Claire that she was there when Aaron was born. * Sawyer addresses an officer named LaShade. * Miles refers to Sayid as a "Jabroni" at the police station. * Kate tells Claire the only reason she came to the island was to bring her back. * Jack apologizes to Sawyer for Juliet's death. * Sayid tells Desmond about his deal with the Man in Black to get Nadia back. * On a surveillance tape, Sayid is seen escaping from the kitchen after shooting Keamy and Omar. * Sawyer tells Zoe he had a deal with Charles Widmore. * James talks to Kate, having recently arrested her, and they discuss meeting at the airport. * Sun is hospitalized due to her gunshot wound. * Locke is hospitalized after Desmond hits him. * Jack says that he thinks that he knows Locke. Domande senza risposta Timeline originale *Cos'ha fatto realmente Sayid a Desmond? *Perché Charles Widmore viene meno al suo patto con Sawyer? Timeline parallela * PerchéSun è spaventata quando vede Locke all'ospedale? Collegamenti esterni *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi